randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Swampy Seconds
"Swampy Seconds" is the thirty-eighth episode of the first season of Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. It premiered on October 19, 2013. Synopsis Randy misuses his Ninja powers, and the Nomicon refuses to let him Ninja out and rescue Howard from a psychotic Cajun trapper named Catfish Booray. Plot It starts out with Randy and Howard listening to an announcement from Principal Slimovitz not to go near the swamp. Howard states he heard that they should near the swamp which Randy agrees. After they reached there, Howard is annoyed because there is fence there. Randy stated he can cut it off by using the Ninja suit but Howard asked whether the NinjaNomicon allow him to do that as it glows. Randy say that this time he is not following its order and used the ninja sword to cut the fence. In that area, they changed the signposts and also went different. Randy was caught in a trap and also cant help himself to escape by using the mask as the Nomicon do not allow him. He was brought by Catfish Booray ans was caged and the alarm was let out because he caught Howard. He leads the animals beside the bear so that it can keep an eye on Randy to make sure he doesn't escape. Using the time in the cage, Randy went into the Nomicon which say he lose his power because he abused it. He manage to lure the bear in opening the cage and escape. He use a speedboat to look for Howard. Catfish decides to eat them but let Randy survive as he is more noble. His attempt to free Howard cause himself to fall into the swamp and battle with his animals. He is able to use the suit again and use the NinjaNomicon advice to free the animals from his control. Catfish was agitated and stank himself into a Pythanthigator and chased them all the way back to the fence. Randy got caught and ask Howard to save himself. Howard states he would not abandon Randy but still ran away in the end. Randy manage make him lose his power and ran leaving the animal he controlled to finish him. Randy said he will only use the suit for important matter from then on. Principal Slimovitz caught Howard for going into the swamp. Randy comes up as the ninja and say he was helping him to seal the fence. Characters Main characters *Randy Cunningham *Howard Weinerman *Catfish Booray Secondary characters *Bucky Hensletter *Principal Slimovitz Background characters *Mac Antfee *Nameless Blond Boy with White Shirt *Nameless Girl with Green Shirt Trivia *The title is a reference to the phrase "sloppy seconds." **Sloppy Seconds is also the name of a punk band. *These were the first paired episodes not to feature either Hannibal McFist or The Sorcerer. *Randy tells Catfish Booray that his name is "Ranginald Bagel." A later episode, "Bring Me the Head of Ranginald Bagel," reveals that this pseudonym is actually the name of a particular student at Norrisville High. *An error in the show is that Randy hears only Catfish's first name, but somehow knows Catfish's last name later on. *Catfish's magical abilities come from the Spirit of the Swamp, his pouch and collars marked with an eye. Whether this is a swamp spirit or someone else is unknown. *Although he struggled to throw an Electro Ball very far in "The Ninja Supremacy", Howard was able to throw a cinderblock impressively far enough to hit Pythanthigator Catfish. *Jim Cummings also voiced another Cajun character, Ray from the Disney Princess film Princess and the Frog. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 1